Finally found love
by PrinceAustin17
Summary: The vocaloids get new members and they all fall in love with one of them! Miku has a hard time resisting one of the new boys in the house and Luka is as well! The new members are making it hard to be resisted. Can the vocaloids resist these new members! MikuxOC, LukaxOC, KaitoxOC, LenxOC, MeikoxOC, GakupoxLuka one-sided and GakupoxOC Warning: Yaoi, Lemon (later chapters), Language


**PrinceAustin17:Hey! So I don't own Vocaloid but I do own my OC's in here which are: Kai, Zentsu, Aqua and Mizuko and the other OC's that will be in the story later *smiles***  
All the vocloids were excited since they were getting a few new singers to join and move in with them. Miku, Rin, Luka, and Meiko were the most excited while the boys weren't as excited as the girls. "I can't wait to see these new singers for the first time!" Miku exclaimed as she was jumping up and down while holding Rin's hands as they both jumped up and down. "I hope the new guys are cute" Meiko said as she winked and laughed and the other girls laughed with her as Kaito rolled his eyes and sighed. Then everyone heard a van pull up and the doors of the van open then the new singers coming out and then shutting the van's doors. They all walked up to the door and opened the door, Meiko squealed and blushed at the new boys and girls. "THEY ARE SOOOO CUTE!" she squealed and smiled really big. The first new singer was a boy who was 16 years old just like Miku, He has spiked up black hair and blood red eyes and he had a lean yet muscular toned body which was obvious since he was wearing black skinny jeans and a black tank top he also was wearing a necklace with a weird pendant on it. Miku blushed taking in the sight of the boy, 'He is so cute, and so muscular!' Miku smiled at him and he smiled back. "So what's your name?" Luka asked as she was blushing at the boy as well the boy looked at Luka and said, "My name is Kai Akashiya, nice to meet you all" Kai then smiled and shook the guys hands. After shaking the guys hands he kissed the girls hands as if they were princesses, 'All these girls are beautiful' Kai thought then moved to the side so the next new member could come in. Next another boy came into the mansion and he also had black spiked hair but it was more all over the place, he had green eyes. His body and age was the same as Kai's. He was wearing dark blue jeans and a black T-shirt. The boy then said "Hello my name is Zentsu Shuzen, and I'm Kai's half-brother nice to meet you all" Zentsu seems to be the kind of boy who would get in trouble but would save people he cares about. Luka blushed and she couldn't take her eyes off of Zentsu, as he looked around his eyes met Luka's and he started to blush lightly. 'She is so beautiful, all these girls are beautiful. aw man this is gonna be difficult in the morning' Zentsu thought and Kai seemed to be thinking the same thing. Kaito sighed and thought, 'This is bad, I'm secretly gay and they are bringing in super cute boys in!'. Len thought the guys were okay but was worried about the girls while Gakupo was scared that one of the boys would end up taking his precious Luka away even though they themselves weren't dating at all. The third new singer walked in and it was a girl, her hair was in a ponytail and it was sky blue colored her ponytail reached to middle of her back, she had these icy purple eyes and what really got peoples attention was that she was clearly busty and an hour-glass girl was wearing a button up short sleeve shirt and a dark blue skirt with thigh high socks. She was clearly every male's fantasy girl, "Hiya! My name is Aqua Kuro!" She smiled and her voice seemed like velvet off of her lips and Len was in a trance just staring at her with a huge blush upon his cheeks. Aqua smiled then stood next to Kai and Zentsu so the next member could walk in, the girl walked in and she smiled, the girl was wearing a white hoodie with the sleeves were the color purple, she also was wearing a tan skirt. Her hair was as white as winter snow with these blue eyes that seemed like ice. She seems like if she was touched she'd shatter into pieces but she was so graceful and elegant look to her. She smiled and it seemed as if the she could calm any heat that was created, she said "My name is Mizuko Yukino, its a pleasure to meet you all". Gakupo looked at her and lightly blushed at the sight of her 'Aw man she is really freaking beautiful so is Aqua-san!" he gulped lightly and he couldn't seem to take his eyes off of Mizuko. The manager walked in and said "well there will be more members but they will be here in a few months so these four you guys get to know for now, and you will meet the other 3 later" and with said that he left. Miku was still blushing because of Kai and Luka was because of Zentsu. Meiko saw this and suggested that Miku should have Kai take the room that was Miku's and the same with Zentsu only across to Luka's room and that they should give those two a tour of the mansion. Miku went up to Kai and she smiled then said "I will show you to your room if you want Kai" Kai smiled back and said "I would love it if you showed me thank you" Miku blushed more and she walked right next to him and went upstairs. Miku and Kai went into Kai's room and Miku said while blushing, "My room is just across from yours so if you need anything just knock on my door okay?" she couldn't look into his eyes otherwise she felt like she would drown in his red pools. Miku's heart was beating so fast and little did she know so was his heart beating fast as if their hearts were one. Miku thought 'Why is my heart beating so fast? why does Kai here have this effect on me when no one else does?' she was then said "well I'll let you unpack and I'll be in my room okay?" Kai nodded and thanked Miku for her helping him. Miku left his room and went into her own room then closed the door, she slid down her door grabbing the shirt over her heart as she blushed and smiled. Miku was curious about what he sounds like when he sings, what kind of songs he sings. Luka just finished giving Zentsu the tour of the mansion and they were standing in front of Luka's door, she couldn't stop blushing and she couldn't understand why Zentsu had this effect on her. Zentsu looked at Luka and she blushed deeper when she saw his beautiful green eyes staring into her blue ones. Zentsu smiled as he thought, 'Luka is so beautiful, man I think I'll love it being in vocaloid'. Luka said, "W-well I'll be in m-my room" she couldn't stop blushing then she went to her room. After a few hours of the new singers went down into the kitchen and saw Miku was cooking. She was cooking udon with sirloin steak with rice. Kai went over to Miku while the others sat at the dinner table, Kai gently put is hand on the middle of her back and Miku looked at him. He smiled then said, "go and sit with the others I'll finish cooking here" Miku blushed lightly "No its okay Kai, I can finish this". Kai then said, "I want to finish this for you, and anyways a princess like you shouldn't be doing something stressful" Miku blushed more then nodded and sat down at the dinner table as Kai finished cooking the food for Miku as she watched him. Kai gave everyone a plate then sat between Aqua and Zentsu. He started eating his food and he glanced at Miku as she was eating.

After everyone finished eating Kai volunteered to clean the dishes and Meiko helped him. "So Kai, what are you talented at? I mean besides singing" Meiko giggled, Kai smiled and said "Well, dancing, guitar, drums. Oh! I'm also good a sword fighting but that probably seems-" "Sword fighting?! That sounds amazing!" Meiko interrupted but Kai let it slide and smiled at her, "Thanks Meiko, and thank you for helping me with the dishes too" Kai dried the last plate then put it away. After Kai said goodnight to Meiko he went upstairs and went in front of Miku's bedroom door. He knocked and Miku opened it, Kai saw what she was wearing and blushed lightly. She was wearing a black tank top the clung to her frame nicely and very tiny shorts that also clung to her legs. Miku blushed and looked at Kai as her heart was beating faster by the second. "Hey Miku, thanks for everything today and.." He kissed her cheek then said, "Goodnight Miku." He turned away and went into his room. Miku blushed more and touched her cheek where Kai's lips were at and she could still feel the linger of his soft lips that were warm. She couldn't deny that she liked the feeling of it and she wished he kissed her on her lips. Miku then went to bed thinking about the kiss that she just couldn't get out of her head. Kai was laying in his bed and smiled as he slowly drifted off to sleep, he thought 'Miku...she is the most beautiful girl I have ever seen in my life'. Kai's smile widens a bit, in his sleep and dreaming of Miku and himself. Everyone fell asleep and then the sun started to rise hours later, Miku woke up first then she looked around her room. 'I should get dressed I can't wear this all day!' she got up and changed her clothes then went down stares. She saw that Kai was awake and talking to Zentsu. Miku looked at Kai's bare chest and all he was wearing was his black skinny jeans. 'oh my god! he is so muscular! this is going to be hard to resist' Miku was having a hard time controlling herself that she didn't notice that Luka was standing next to her looking at Zentsu. "Miku, I think we are now gonna have a lot harder time controlling ourselves from them" Miku nodded and said, "I agree with you on that Luka-Chan."

**PrinceAustin17: Yeah this is the first chapter of the story so it might not be that good but I tried ^^; **


End file.
